1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk control systems and control methods of disk control systems.
2. Related Art
As a method for supplying a storage region from a disk array device to a computer using the same, there is the method of setting logical devices (referred to in the following as “LDEVs”), which are logical storage regions that have been set in the storage region provided by the disk drives, and assigning these logical devices to logical units (referred to in the following as “LUs”)), which are identifiers of the storage region that are given by the computer.
This assignment of logical devices to logical units is currently performed by a manual operation in which the operator operates a management terminal of the disk array device in accordance with such circumstances as the needs of the computer's user or the operation mode of the disk array device (see for example JP 2001-337850A).
However, with the recent advancements in the IT industry, the number of disk drives with which disk array devices are equipped has increased sharply, so that there is the problem that the operator is forced to set an enormous number of LUs and LDEVs in the operation of disk array devices, and this poses a considerable managerial burden. Moreover, with storage virtualization, there is a need for technology for assigning storage regions economically in accordance with the actual state of utilization.